runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Essar
Essar is a noble man, continuing the generation of Saradomin.He was trained by the Holy Spirits as well as the White Knights of Falador.His main aim is to protect the good from the clutches of evil. Appearance He has a saradomin-blue matted hair.He is usually seen wearing Ancient Guthix or Saradomin armour. Occupation Essar is a summoner but he wasn't allowed to summon familiars during the rein of Devle. History(The Original Story) Born in Falador, Essar was the son of the king and queen of Falador.He was the only son of theirs,so he was treated royally.Unfortunately,the baby prince was mugged by a thief,despite all the grand security and traps for these type of kidnappers.Essar's mother wept in pain and the great king ordered his perfect White Knights to track the caper and rescue their royal baby.The knights found the theif lurking in the gardens of Murdora(which is now Ardounge).They attacked him but the thief was so good in combat,that the White knights were murdered ruthlessly.The thief,David,decided to kill Essar(because of his enemity with the king of Falador),but he felt like being struck in the heart when he unsheathed his blade.He decided to raise him.What could go wrong,he thought.Thus, Essar grew under the thief's custody. As a juniour thief,Essar would roam the streets of Ardounge,wearing his purple and black assassin's gear,and pit-pocket the passer-bys.He was as good as his 'father' in thieving.One day, Essar was sent to Goldeston(Varrock) to steal the royal treasurey of the Goldeston king, King Roald.Goldeston also,like Falador was a prosperous city.The following night, Essar sneaked into the palace of the mighty King Roald,without being seen or even heard by the Goldeston guards.When he entered the treasure room, he spotted King Roald himself!Caught red-handed, Essar decided to test his assassin skills.But,to his dismay,Roald grabbed Essar's hand and jerked him out of the room.All the lights,in the palace,turned on.Everyone was awake.That's when he got the first glimpse of Sarah.She looked confused.Essar felt guilty.He somehow broke free of the king's grasp and escaped.He decided to tell his father,not to be a thief anymore,and that they both could stop this evil practice.He went glumly to his home,where he told the reason for his failure in the quest and also told what he had in mind.David looked at him, angrily.He scolded him mercilessly and said that he would kill him if he adviced him.Angry and sad at the same time, Essar ran out of the house,with his father telling him to come back.He spent the rest of the night on a bench of a park.Next morning he returned home, with his anger gone,to find his father dead.He cried and cried and cried,but it was no use,it was all his fault.He asked some people, what had happened.One of them told that a group of five came to the house at midnight.They also gave directions to him, but stopped at a Willow tree.It seemed that they saw the muggers jump between the gap in the tree and that was all they saw.With his mind on the death of his father,Essar took off after them. It was a long journey,so Essar became thirsty and hungry.He didn't carry food or water.So he decided to rest for some time.Just then,his foot touched something soft.When he picked it up he came to know that it was a map to Hamlette(Lumbridge).First he hesitated,but he decided to earn his living there.He thought about his father,and he knew he would someday avenge his father's death.He travelled to Hamlette with full strength.Hamlette looked like any common city but more pleasant.He was looking around the place,when he saw the castle.He examined the structure carefully.As he was looking a man in a fine jacket asked him who he was.Essar told him his name,but didn't mention the fact that he was a thief who pit-pocketed people,and that he was wanted by the Goldeston king.The man told him that he was Hans,and that he should talk with the duke,before entering.Essar climbed the stairs to the duke's chamber.Essar met the duke,Horacio,and asked him to enter the city and to give him a good job.Horacio allowed him and also gave him a job.Essar began to cut trees and sell the logs.Soon he had 1295k gold coins in one day! That's how he got the name Essar1295.Essar1295 became popular in Hamelette,and soon he became rich.He made a small hut and lived in there.Many people came to visit Essar.He was surely famous. Day by day passed,and Essar grew into an adoloscent boy of 16.One d ay,a group of muggers came to steal the riches from Essar.Essar spotted them and quickly killed one of them.The other one recognized Essar as David's adopted son,and told him that they were the one who killed Essar's father and the same was going to happen to him.The grown Essar,having heard this,grabbed his steel scimitar and striked the mugger.Then he pounced on one mugger,and slashed two other muggers.The last mugger began to run,but Essar heaved his scimitar at him,piercing his head.He took the dead bodies and threw them out of his house.By the time Essar finished them,the news had spread to the duke,who immediately called Essar.At the castle,Essar was unable to tell them the reason,and was banished from Hamelette.Essar took his fortune and left Hamelette. Essar had decided to roam somwhere,until he thought where to go,but when he passed Falador,shouts of joy filled the air.He turned to see the people all looking at Essar.So he decided to go to Falador.When Essar entered Falador cries of "Long Live Essar" filled the air.A surprised Essar,asked why they were all cheering him.They all told him that he was the long lost prince of Falador.Just then the king and queen of Falador entered the scene.They were so happy to find Essar that,the queen ran and hugged him with tears of happiness.But none of this made any sense to Essar.He said that he was actually a wood seller in Hamelette.This didn't convince the queen.Anyway,they welcomed Essar and told that he could stay in the castle.Everyone liked Essar,and he was even trained in combat by the White Knights.Soon Essar became a fully grown man.He was now skillfull in three skills-attacking,theiving and woodcutting.His target was to be skillfull in all skills.Essar still didn't understand why the queen thought he was her son,but the answer was coming ahead. One morning,he was still thinking about the the queen,when something strange happened in the Falador park.A bright light flashed in the park.It changed into a human shape and slowly started to appear in front of him.An old man stood in Essar's room.He had a monk's hair and had a short white beard with a mustache.He wore a blue robe with a staff in his hand,and behind him rose a bright star. Essar had heard about him,but didn't know his name.The old man introduced himself as Saradomin.The old man also said that he was a god.Essar looked at him as if he had lost his mind.No way Essar believed this stupid joke.Saradomin explained to him his past vividly.Then it struck Essar.Now it all made sense-falador's royal heir-kidnapped by a thief-raised by the thief-thief threatening to kill him-everyone cheering at falador-the queen telling him that he was her son...everything was so proper that it had to be believed by him.Before vanishing,Saradomin gave him his pendant and tells him that he is the chosen one.The one who gets the ultimate power of Saradomin.He also told that 'Essar'meant 'superior power'in ancient Gienlinor language.Essar vowed to do justice till his heart's last beat.Saradomin,then,blessed him with a rune armor.He was so surprised that he couldn't sleep that night! Next day, Essar woke up early and began to stroll in the park.He had already informed his 'new' parents about going to Goldeston.He decided to sell his steel set for a new and better set.He also carried his inventory with him.Essar had heard that the best place for exchanging in Gienlinor,is the Grand Exchange situated in Goldeston,but he regreted it.King Roald might recognize him.But he went there,because of the two reasons he had in mind.While walking on foot(he didn't want to use the royal chariot or royal horses),he thought of the Goldeston guards and their 'posh' behavior.He first tiptoed at the edge of Hamlette,using his expert thieving senses,and while he crossed a farm without being seen,he saw a person selling magical artifacts.Using items from his inventory and from leaves nearby, he made himself a costume.He then, approached the person, who said his name was Keith.Essar asked what he was selling.Keith explained to him that he had found a mysterious passageway, and that he found a magical book,called the 'Book of Spells'.Keith also told that he was going to sell the book for a living.Essar looked at the poor peasant.Keith did not look like he was fibbing.So he bought the spell-book for 1k.1k didn't matter to Essar as he had lots of wealth and also that the money only went to a poor person.Essar stuffed the book into his inventory,slung the inventory on his shoulder,and continued his journey.Soon he reached Goldeston. While travelling, Essar's disguise had been ripped of by the trees and their branches.Now he was himself again.But he wasn't scared.He would face the king if he had to.Essar knew where the Grand Exchange was, so he set out after it.Soon he reached a clearing where the exchanging centre was located.He asked one of the Grand Exchange clerks to show him a set of armours. **Armours of Gienlinor** a.Bronze set- Beginners b.Iron set- Beginners c.Steel set- Beginners d.Mithril set- Intermediate e.Adamant set- Intermediate f.Rune set- Expert **The Knight Armours** a.Black Knight Armour- Evil b.White Knight Armour-Good Essar studied the list carefully.He realized that he had money to buy them all, but some of them required higher skills.It would be a waste of time if he equipped them for nothing.He finally bought the Mithril Armour and its scimitar, for the first time.Essar then went over to the banker and his banking booth.He decided to keep all his valuables in the bank, and equip only those which he needed.He also kept his new mithril set inside. $$ Bank of Essar $$ a.Mithril armour set b.Mithril scimitar c.4.5m d.Diamonds e.Steel Scimitar Essar finished shifting his items and now bare handed ,decided to see Sarah.On reaching the palace,Essar saw a worried Roald and his wife speaking with the guards to search for Sarah.A dumbfounded Essar ran searching the princess,wearing a guard's costume.Finally he came to his destination.Sarah was tied up and was threatened ,by thieves,to give them money.When Essar entered the thieves' hut,Sarah,instantly, recognized him.Essar decided to train his defence.The moment a theif came,he blocked using his Goldeston Shield.But another thief snatched it away. So he quickly took his mithril shield and blocked all the attacks.Essar finally used his locket,which was given by Saradomin,and unleashed his power on the theives,who were now defeated. Sarah was turned over to her castle,where King Roald and his wife greeted them with utter relief.But Roald wasn't happy anymore.Instead,the vengeful king ordered his guards to seize the culprit of the past.Essar faced the guards bravely and defeated them before they could react.His second reason was over.He had seen Sarah after so many years.His defence had also maxed.He wondered if he will ever see her again. A few years after the incident, Essar was walking in the mining spot in Withcheim(Rimmington).He knew that there were abundant gold and silver ores in the Withcheim rocks.The other miners were mining the rocks with frustration.There he saw a miner called Dertommer,who had the most ores. Essar asked how he mined quickly.That seemed to please the miner.Soon they became the closest of friends.Then came the challenge.Dertommer challenged Essar for a mining contest.Whoever wins consecutively three times wins.The contest began.Dertommer lost at last.Essar was glad that his mining level maxed along with it winning.Dertommer gave his adamant armour set in return and Essar was able to equip it.Now only one step for the final armour. Now, Essar was up for an adventure.But before that he wanted to max in firemaking and cooking,because it will help him when he was weak.He fished some tuna,maxing in fishing,gathered his saved logs and was prepared to start.After hard work, Essar's target was reached.Thus,he was ready for adventure. Soon Essar became a magnificent adventurer, maxing in all classes and tasks,and wears his Rune Armour; destroying evil from the face of Gienlinor. Trivia * His favorite armour is Guthix.. * His total strength results in Gienlord,while his ultimate strength results in Armygeddon (the god of unity). * Essar is now classified as the 'Senior Artisan' as he was also well trained in most of lhe skills. Fantasy Force He is also the leader of the five noble warriors/artisans in the Fantasy Force . Essar the Evilslayer Essar is portrayed as a whole new character with a whole new story (see Essar the Evilslayer ). Gallery 1.jpg 123.png 2.jpg 3.jpg 9-4-2011 4-45-29 PM.png Best.png Droon.jpg Duel Essar.png Essar120-u.png Essar pvp.jpg Essar vs Lesser Demon.png Jury rigg omniverse.jpg Mysti.png Sasa.jpg essarcoole.png holya nd essar.jpg sasay2.jpg essy.jpg iio.png Combat essar.png Essar magic shotbow.png Essar ranger new.png Essar hero.png Essar 1295 runescape.png falador essar.png torvsa.png|Essar in Torva amour